Is it Love or is it not
by Brizzi
Summary: Ulrich has a secret...will he finally tell Yumi? And will Yumi tell Ulrich how she feels? R&R Please


**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its Characters...even though I wish I did...Please Read and Review!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sissy saunters up to Ulrich, her hand on her waists. "Hey Ulrich, what do you think of my new outfit?" She was wearing tight black bell bottoms and a white tank top. She flicks back her hair and poses for him.  
  
Ulrich was standing in front of the school with Odd, and Jeremy. "I think it looks great, Sissy" He elbows Odd in the side playfully "Just not on you!" The three of them laugh as Sissy, angrily storms off.  
  
**::In class::  
**  
Sissy sat there, doodling on a piece of paper. She had a drawing of her and Ulrich in wedding outfits. Around the edges there were also little notes saying things like 'Ulrich Sissy 4 Eva' and such things. She places her pencil down onto her desktop and stares at Ulrich from her seat.  
  
Yumi glances at Sissy, noticing that she was staring at Ulrich. She snickers and begins writing a small note. Yumi folds it into a small block and flicks it at Ulrich, hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
"Wha?" Ulrich rubs the back of the head and picks up the note, unfolding it carefully. Inside read:  
  
_Ulrich, dont look now, but Sissy's staring straight at you..._  
  
Ulrich turns around looking to Sissy. She gives him a slight wave and he just rolls his eyes to her. He continues reading the note:  
  
_I've got a plan that might get her off your back...I'll tell you all about it at all lunch...All you have to do is show up at the shed by the Gym after school.  
  
-Yumi-_  
  
Ulrich quickly folded the note back up, sliping it into his pants pocket.  
  
**::Lunch Time::**  
  
Ulrich walked up to the lunch table. Everyone was already there and the only seat left was next to Yumi. He wloly sat down, setting his lunch tray on the table first. "So Yumi, whats the big Plan?" He takes a bite off of the cheese burger that he had gotten for lunch.  
  
Yumi places her hands on the table and replies to him "I figured we could fake her out. I...." she smiled at him. "Just show up...thats all you need to know" She gets up from the table and heads out of the lunch room.  
  
"What was that all about man?" Odd said to Ulrich with a raised eye brow.  
  
"I really dont know..." Ulrich watches Yumi leave the cafeteria.  
  
**::After School, at the shed::**  
  
Yumi was leaning against the shed door, waiting when Ulrich came running up to her. "Sorry Im late. I was..." Yumi cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Here she comes! Ulrich, put your arm around me!" She demanded.  
  
"Wha..."He pauses and looks into her fierce eyes. "Okay" He slowly put his arm around her shoulds.  
  
"A little bit lower" she says to him. Yumi looks out to see Sissy slowly making her way up to the shed. She was pretty far away, but close enough to see.  
  
"Huh?" He raised his eye brow and shrugged, putting his arm around her waist. Ulrich looks at her and slowly moved his hand to her bottom, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
This surprised Yumi, and she pratcially jumped. She looks at Ulrich and blushes.  
  
Sissy was now walking up to the two of them "Hey Ulrich, I got your not you left in my.....Wah?" She stops as of right then, Yumi pulled herself in towards Ulrich, kissing him staright on the lips, her tounge wandering into his mouth. Ulrich's eyes widen but he goes along with the kiss. A tear drop comes to Sissy's eyes as she stomps off again like that morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd you like that chapter? If you didnt like it please tell me and I will try to improve it. This is my first Code Lyoko story, so please dont be too harsh. Thanks**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's a preview for the next chap.**  
  
-Their kiss breaks as soon as Sissy left. Yumi is staring into Ulrich's eyes waiting for his reaction. From the look on her face, you could tell that she enjoyed it. Her eyes were twinkling and her heart-beat was rappidly beating.  
  
---**What will be Ulrich's reaction? Stay tuned for the next chapter!---**


End file.
